The Strongest Trainer
by InfinitePetals
Summary: Naruto, turning into Jubi, sets out on a journey in the world of strange creatures who uses high-powered techniques. Rated T for bad-assery and mentions of curses. ADOPTED BY simoun jouubi no kitsune. I WILL WRITE HIS STORY DOWN FOR HIM, FOR WHATEVER REASON. O.o


**The Strongest Scarred Trainer**

**Hey! This is Petals. I'm having a new story in here, and it's a Pokémon and Naruto crossover. We are not going to follow canon though.**

**Reminders: No romance.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto and Pokémon!**

* * *

Tobi stared in horror at the carnage that was once the world.

This was not what he envisioned the world to be! The world was supposed to be controlled by him and be brought eternal peace by him! How did this happen?

When Tobi had found the Kyubi container, he couldn't wait to finish his plans. And when he absorbed the Kyubi from Uzumaki, he had mixed the energies and sealed it into him.

He had then ignored a small stab of pain coming from his stomach where the Jubi was sealed. This must be some kind of after-effect from the sealing.

When he casted the Tsukuyomi on the moon, he didn't know that everything would go wrong.

He had stood up to cast it, and when he did, the first few minutes were fine, until the plan backfired on him.

The moon had burst, and evil chakra started coming out. Evil chakra he knew so well.

The Jubi's chakra.

He had thought about the possibilities of the spiritual half of the Jubi coming out, and found that it was close to _none_! After all, the Jubi was sealed in a part of the moon he'd never touch. He had the Jubi's senses to the other half, so he had the advantage of knowing where the other half was in the moon.

So, how did this happen? He had shouted it out loud, and got an answer from the supposed-to-be-dead Uzumaki.

"I put a seal on you." He croaked out. "A seal that confuses your senses to the moon and makes you hit the part of the moon with the Jubi." Here he gave his grin. It seemed that the Uzumaki lifespan was still holding him strong.

Tobi had screamed in rage at this. His chakra was depleted, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't kill the Uzumaki. After all, he was dead tired from the absorption (the Kyubi was harder to absorb than the others) and he can't move. Screaming was the only thing he could do, for now.

And (but he did not know this) he was slowly falling to Yoki Poisoning.

Which brings him to now.

The world was being destroyed by the spiritual part of the Jubi, and he can't do anything about it!

How can he rule the world now?

That was the last thought that flashed through his mind before he died from the Yoki.

* * *

Naruto grinned slightly when he noticed that Tobi had died. But he frowned at the destruction that the Jubi was causing. While his friends were standing there trying to fight for the village, he was just lying down doing nothing! He wouldn't let that happen. After all, he had promised Oji-chan and Oba-chan that he'd protect the village.

So, gathering up his little energy left, he stood up shakily.

He then noticed dark chakra going out of Tobi's body.

Naruto's eyes widened.

He cursed. "The physical part of the Jubi's coming out!"

He rushed to his friends and looked just in time to see the two Jubi merge into a larger Jubi.

Naruto's eyes widened once more.

_'It's getting stronger! I need to stop it's influx of power! But how...? Wait... I could use that! Anything to protect the village!'_ He thought determinedly.

He stood in front of his friends and shouted, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" All sounds around him stopped, as if the world declined in their movements just to see him.

Four clones appeared, making him five.

They all shouted, "**Shiki** **Fujin!**"

The Shinigami was summoned.

The Shinigami, without a word, pulled in parts of the Jubi's chakra through the clones and sealed it in Naruto.

First, the hands. Then, the feet. Next was the head, and then, the waist to the stomach, and the last it's upper torso.

All done, the clones poofed back to Naruto and the seals were added to his own seal.

Naruto then collapsed. All he saw before the world went blank was emerald-green eyes staring at him with worry.

* * *

**Hey, hoped you liked it. If you do, then yey!**

**Well, review if you like, this is a challenge accepted from Joseph Bertrand.**

**~Petals**


End file.
